Anomaly
by MincedMinx
Summary: "Um…sir, what year is it?" "Man, you really hit your head hard, kid. It's the year 1914." /in which Percy Jackson proves yet again that he's the schmuck of the universe. ::PJO and FMA crossover-fic::


**Title: Anomaly,** or the author just won't let Percy catch a break.

 **Summary: "Um…sir, what year is it?" "Man, you really hit your head hard, kid. It's the year 1914." /in which Percy Jackson proves yet again that he's the schmuck of the universe.** or, Percy Jackson somehow (un)surprisingly angers/annoys/provokes yet another supernatural being and gets transported into Amestris, and along with surviving in a completely unfamiliar world, he has to pretend having amnesia in order not to appear too suspicious (and he can't lie to save his life)-unfortunately, some Amestrians aren't easily fooled. Shit ensues. Also, he has the save the world again (if he doesn't destroy it first with all the occasional trouble that gets piled up on top of him). Freakin' great.

 **Disclaimer: Don't own, don't own, doo doo doo. If I did, then I'd be hugging my Percy Jackson and Edward Elric body pillows right now. Sigh.**

 **Note(s): This was just a random idea that crept inside my brain. Couldn't stop thinking about it, so I just had to write it down. I figured, if I wanted to make the first story of my second account, then I might as well write about my two most favorite things of all time (ice cream coming a close second, lol). Poor Percy, he's going to have to put up with all the crap that I'm going to throw at him, not that I'm guilty or anything, carry on.**

* * *

INTRODUCTION

.

.

 _(well, we can't start a story without it, right?)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

I should've known things would go downhill the moment I woke up. After all, isn't my life crazy enough?

Of course not.

It would get even _crazier_.

After six years of dealing with angry, ravaging monsters who would either want to tear me to pieces slowly or quickly rip my throat out with one strike (take your pick, it doesn't really matter), mysterious prophecies that more often than not don't make any sense, countless life-or-death situations, vengeful gods who may or may not want to kill me every minute or two, raging Titans, monstrous giants (and not to mention the ever-benevolent and kind * _cough_ not _cough_ * Mother Earth herself), and not just one (oh no, as if one war wasn't enough) but _two_ wars to top it all off, you'd think that a guy would get his well-deserved peace.

But… _this_? Getting dumped into another world thanks to a certain sadistic supernatural being (as usual), trying not to appear too suspicious while travelling in this new world and being forced to lie (and _Hades_ knows I can't lie to save my life) about myself in order to avoid being shipped to the nearest mental hospital, arguing with a palm tree (you'll know soon enough), and participating in another war that's not even my _own_ -it makes me wonder if the Fates aren't playing a game entitled "the-one-who-makes-Percy-Jackson's-life-the-most-miserable-wins".

What are the chances that my luck would be so _bad_ , I'd get transported into _another_ _world_? Pretty low, huh?

But it's not so bad here. I mean, I've met some new friends and awesome allies. Still, I want to go back. To my family. To Camp Half-Blood. _To Annabeth._ As much as I like the people here, there's no way I can stay. I can never betray my friends and family back home like that. No way in-freaking-Hades.

But until I find a way to return back to my world, I have no choice but to survive here in this foreign land.

I don't even know why I'm writing this. Maybe I just need to jot down my thoughts, try to tell myself that I'm not going crazy or any of that stuff. Maybe I'm just writing to relieve stress, which is kind of crazy in its own since I dislike writing due to my dyslexia. But since I had arrived in this world, writing has sort-of become my hobby. Hey, there's not so much I can do in the time period of this world. They don't even have television here! (Although, if someone had told me that I considered writing as my hobby and took it up as pastime, I probably would've laughed right at his face.)

If somehow, by any chance, you're a normal kid from my world who stumbled onto my journal and started reading this out of curiosity or boredom; and if you think it's the ramblings of a madman, then good. Keep reading. At least I've kept you interested enough to read about my crappy life.

But if you feel like there's a stirring inside your gut, a calling, _anything_ -then stop. Stop reading immediately. Forget anything that I've said about interdimensional worlds and monsters. Forget everything that I've talked about. After all, it's just nonsense uttered from the lips of a madman, right?

Though, if you really _do_ feel anything, then pray they won't find you. Once you know that you're one of _us_ , it's only a matter-of-time until _they_ find you.

Good luck. You'll need it.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Chapter One: I Get Interrogated By Two Cosplay Dudes**

 **Additional notes(s): This crossover story is FMA:B plot-compliant and is set before the start of the series (but will immediately delve into the anime/manga storyline). As of now, this is also set during the months after Blood of Olympus but before The Trials of Apollo (so no Hidden Oracle, guys). Although I'm still deciding between the TLO Percy (before the Heroes of Olympus series, during the original PJO series, months after The Last Olympian when Percy subsequently lost his memories) and BoO Percy (Heroes of Olympus series), as I've always loved the original and young!PJO Percy more. Dunno, maybe I'll just make slight changes if I come up with something. As good readers, please share your thoughts.**

 **I hope I got Percy's narrative voice right. Most of this story's POV and inner-dialogue would probably be Percy's. Oh god.**

 **I'll also try to update if I'm not so busy right now with stuff. I might post the first chapter after editing it or if I feel like it's done.  
**

 **Please review! Reviews are always appreciated. They motivate the author to write better and update faster.  
**


End file.
